


Yes, Your Honor

by CelticHeartedFanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lawyers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumbelle Order In The Court, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHeartedFanfic/pseuds/CelticHeartedFanfic
Summary: A beautiful young girl approaches attorney Douglas Gold on a train, and he rebuffs her, not wanting to make conversation.  When he arrives in court, he is stunned to see the same girl sitting in the Judge's chair.  She asks him to meet her in her chambers.  Smut ensues.  This one shot was written for the Tumblr event "Rumbelle Order in the Court" and don't expect much plot or build up here.





	

Belle French hopped onto the train in a rush, dressed in sweat pants, a pair of worn tennis shoes, and a t-shirt that was faded and worn. Her hair was damp and pulled back in a ponytail and she was certain that her makeup was a mess. Belle glanced at her phone and let out an exasperated sigh, hoping that she would have the time to fix it. Plopping herself down in the nearest available seat, and carrying nothing but a small pocketbook, Belle snickered out loud at the bag of the man seated next to her. He was perfectly dressed; suit, tie, the whole works – he had long hair that was immaculately groomed, and he smelled heavenly. He also carried himself in a very stiff, stoic, aloof manner. All of this was the reason her eyes, after they finished eying him up and down, were quickly drawn to his bag, which read "Keep Calm and Party."

"Is there something wrong?" the man asked, as Belle continued to snicker. He had a Scottish accent, which only added to his attractiveness as far as Belle was concerned. She wondered how obvious she was being.

"Oh – just – your bag. It just – doesn't seem to fit you," Belle told him, and the man rolled his eyes and looked away. "I mean – you don't look calm at all, you look quite nervous. Or – suspicious might be a better word. And just by looking at you, I'd venture to guess that you've never 'partied' once in your life."

"Yes, well from the looks of you, I've venture to guess that you've done plenty of it," the man remarked.

"So what have you got in there then?" Belle asked.

"I'm sorry – I don't go around revealing the contents of my private belongings to complete strangers."

"Well you don't have to be so rude, I was just trying to make polite conversation." An angry pout came across her face as Belle looked away from him; she remained silent until the train reached her stop. To her surprise, the man disembarked the train at the same place that she did. He was going in the same direction that she was – the courthouse. He carried a cane an moved slower than the flow of the crowd, and she slowed her pace to stay behind him. After walking for a bit, he stopped, turned around, and looked at her.

"Are you following me, dearie?" he asked.

"What? No, of course not! It just appears that we're going to the same place."

"You're hardly dressed in courtroom attire. May I give you a bit of free advice? Whatever you did, appearing in front of a judge looking like that won't do you any favors, Your lawyer should have instructed you on proper appearance. If they didn't, I'd advise you to fire him or her and find a lawyer that knows how to actually win a case. I'd give you my card – but from the looks of you I'd say you can't afford me." The man turned around and marched toward the courthouse. Belle stood there, dumbfounded, for several minutes, then she followed suit.

"Jackass," she muttered to herself as she made her way into the building. Sexy, she thought to herself. But still a jackass. Belle certainly pitied the poor judge that would have to contend with him that afternoon.

* * *

Douglas Gold arrived in the courtroom with his client. He began to organize his papers, which he pulled out of the ridiculous bag he had been forced to carry that day. He had been warned that this judge was new to their court circuit; he was told she was rigid, strict, and would put up with no nonsense or ill-preparedness. He hadn't lost a case in over two decades; he certainly wasn't going to lose this one because of some hard-assed judge with a chip on her shoulder.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Isabelle French," the bailiff stated. Gold looked up at the woman entering the room, and his heart sank. It was her. The girl on the train. Of course it was. But how – she was too young, how on earth could she be a judge? He wasn't even out of law school at her age, for crying out loud! How was he to know, she looked and acted like some sort of delinquent. Well, alright – maybe she didn't act like one. Maybe she was just trying to be nice. And he behaved like an ass. Shit.

"Well – hello there," Belle said as she made direct eye contact with Gold. "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. -" Belle glanced down at her paperwork. "Mr. Gold, is it?"

"Y-yes, your honor," Gold replied.

"Well – how interesting. Would you please approach the bench, Mr. Gold?" Gold nervously stood up and made his way to the bench. "I think we need to have a chat. Court is in recess for an hour." Belle banged the gavel and looked directly at Gold. "In my chambers. Now." Gold looked at his client apologetically and did as he was told.

* * *

Gold nervously entered Judge French's chambers, closing the door behind him. "Have a seat," Belle told him. She was still wearing her robe as she seated herself behind her desk. Gold did as he was asked and looked around the room.

"This is a nice office. Lots of books." Belle just stared at him silently. "I'm sorry but I don't understand why I'm in here. I made an honest mistake. It is not illegal to wish to be left alone on a train."

"You're wondering how I'm a judge, aren't you? I'm what you would call – a prodigy. Graduated high school at fifteen, college at nineteen, and then I pursued a JD. I did very well in my legal career and – I think you can do the math from there."

"I'm sorry – I mean not that you're obviously a very intelligent woman, just – my behavior. I do apologize."

"I suppose I should apologize for being so presumptuous as well. I just – I'm obviously quite busy and you were kind of handsome and – perhaps I went a bit too far with my flirtation."

"Handsome?" Gold looked himself up and down. "Me?"

"Yes, you, is there anyone else in the room?" Belle smiled at him. "So can I just ask one more question?"

"That is your prerogative, I suppose."

"What was in the bag?"

"What?"

"That bag – that ridiculous bag that said 'Keep Calm and Party' – what was in it?" Gold blushed a bit.

"My paperwork for the case," he admitted.

"Don't like briefcases then?"

"I am a single father raising a teenage boy. He spilled his orange juice on my briefcase this morning, which, thankfully, was closed at the time. I was literally ready to walk out the door and didn't have time to clean it off, and so I told him to get me something to put my papers in. THAT . . . . is what he brought me." Belle began to laugh. "It's not funny, I assure you."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Am I on trial here?"

"Of course not. Why don't you think you're handsome?"

"I – are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. You're a very attractive man, Mr. Gold. Douglas, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a nickname? I mean – my professional name is Isabelle but I prefer Belle."

"My friends call me Rum," he admitted.

"Rum? Why, is that what you drink?"

"No – it's a long story and a very ridiculous one."

"Well, we have an hour." Gold rolled his eyes.

"I have an odd hobby – I like to spin. Like Rumpelstiltskin. It turned into a bit of a joke, and – I never cared for my first name much so – that's it."

"Okay. Rum. Well – I'm not really sure what to do here."

"What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong, you can't -"

"Of course you haven't, I just – it might be best if I recuse myself and pass this case on to another colleague."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to go out with you. On a date."

"I don't go out on dates."

"Neither do I. Maybe that's the problem. I'm honestly never this forward, but – well, you're here, and – you look like that."

"You keep saying that. Either you're making fun of me or you need your eyes checked."

"You don't sense a chemistry between us? Really? You don't find me attractive at all?" Gold was silent. "You can answer honestly, I won't be angry."

"You look young enough to be my daughter."

"Well, maybe I am. Is your daughter thirty years old?"

"You're thirty?"

"I know – I look younger. So – am I as old as your daughter?"

"I don't have a daughter."

"Well then – do you find me attractive?" Gold eyed her up and down.

"Who wouldn't?" Belle smiled at him. She stood up and walked out from behind her desk, and Gold stood up as well. Belle took off her robe and set it across her chair.

"So - should I recuse myself or not?" Belle moved in close to him, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened with surprise, then they closed as he kissed her back. "See – chemistry." Gold stood staring, dumbfounded at what had just happened. "I'm kind of the type that – goes after what she wants. How do you think I got as far as I did at my age?" Gold grabbed her and kissed her, shoving her against her desk. Belle hopped onto the desk and sat on it, pushing several items aside. Gold leaned over her to keep his balance. "Would it be easier for you if we switched places?"

"Miss French, we should stop, I – I've never done this before." Belle gave him a puzzled look.

"You said you have a son."

"Not THAT, just – this is highly inappropriate."

"Not if I recuse myself from the case."

"I don't have protection."

"I'm on birth control. Are you – healthy?"

"Yes."

"Well then – is it easier if we switch places or not?" Gold hesitated for a moment.

"Probably," he admitted.

"Alright then." Belle stood up and practically shoved Gold back onto the desk. She grabbed him by the tie and began to undo it. Gold reached his hands up Belle skirt and began to pull down her panties. Belle undid his belt and pulled down his pants. His cock was halfway hard, and she reached her hand into his underwear and massaged him to stimulate him further.

"Your door is unlocked," Gold realized as Belle began to kiss his neck. "Anyone could walk in."

"They won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Who on earth would barge into a judge's chambers without knocking?" Belle lifted up her skirt and climbed on top of Gold, who was now hard and ready for her. She allowed him to penetrate her. He reached around the back of her head, grabbing her hair, which was up in a bun, and pulled it loose, then tugged on it as the two of them thrust back and forth. Belle buried her face in his neck and grabbed his hair as well. Both of them did their best to muffle the sounds of their orgasmic moans as they climaxed. When they were both spent, Gold let out a loud sigh as he hugged her tightly.

"Can I sit down please?" His pants still around his ankles, Belle helped him into a chair that was right behind her, and Gold collapsed into the chair and smiled. Belle pulled up her panties and sat down on the edge of the chair and began to play with his hair. "This wasn't what I was expecting for today."

"Me either," Belle admitted. "I suppose I should make a call to reassign this case."

"That's probably for the best, yes."

"So – I'd say you lived up to the motto on your bag today then." Gold let out a small chuckle.

"I suppose I did. Probably not a good idea to tell my son."

"No, probably not. Um – about that date? Would you still like to go? I mean this was nice but – it would be nice to get to know you even more."

"I think I'd like that."

"Alright then." Belle picked up his cane and handed it to him. "I'll make that call. I have a private restroom right through that door, why don't you go clean yourself up?" Gold smiled at her as he stood up and pulled his pants back up.

"Yes, your honor," he replied. Belle eyed him up and down as he sauntered toward the door and smiled to herself.


End file.
